


Junior Detectives: The Snowflake Caper

by Stripesicles222



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripesicles222/pseuds/Stripesicles222
Summary: Weiss hires the Junior Detectives for an investigation. Their search leads them around Beacon until they finally catch their suspect, who... is not at all as expected.





	Junior Detectives: The Snowflake Caper

Weiss let out a groan of frustration as she saw that, once again, her bed had been covered in fake snow and the walls surrounding it were covered in paper cutouts of snowflakes. The slight change to the usual unwanted decorum was the bowl of semi-melted ice cream with a note attached.

_Here's some Ice Cream for the Ice Queen. ___

__She's not sure when it started, but she doesn't really care to rememebr. She just wanted it to end; It was irritating, childish, and overall very annoying._ _

__She had a couple ideas who it could be, but she didn't dare start accusing without proof._ _

__So, she turned to a (not very) reliable source for help…  
________________________________________  


"Junior Detectives, agents V and W at your service!" 

__Weiss rolled her eyes at their overzealousness._ _

__"You don't even know what is that I want yet," she exclaimed._ _

__"No, but you're the first person who has walked into our office in a while," Neptune admitted._ _

__"This is hardly what I would call and office," Weiss scoffed as she observed the room._ _

__The 'office' was located in the corner of one of the training centers. It was constructed of haphazardly stacked cardboard boxes and was on the verge of toppling._ _

__Sun sat back on a chair he had stolen from a nearby classroom as his partner leaned in the 'doorway,' which was simply an opening to the box fort._ _

__Frankly, the whole thing was childish in Weiss' eyes, which was precisely why she had come here._ _

__What better way to find a childlike perpetrator than with the help of childlike prosecutors?_ _

__"Hey, it's the best we could get," Sun countered._ _

__Weiss ignored his outburst and got to the point._ _

__"I need your help," she said. "Someone has been leaving paper snowflakes all over my dorm and I need you two to find out who it is."_ _

__"What will you do when we find them?" Sun asked._ _

__"You don't want to know," she muttered darkly._ _

__"Yes we do," Neptune said. "We want to be sure we will be paid for our efforts."_ _

__"Oh. You weren't asking about what I'd do to the person."_ _

__Sun shook his head._ _

__"We don't really care, so long as it can't be pinned on us." He said. "Now what about our payment?"_ _

__"Money won't be a problem," Weiss reminded them._ _

__"We don't want money," Sun said. "We want you to give us a bit of dust."_ _

__"Why can't you just get your own?"_ _

__Sun hesitated._ _

__"It would be best of you didn't know," he answered vaguely._ _

__Weiss glared._ _

__"Sun wants to prank someone using dust and therefore we can't get it through ordinary means," Neptune explains. "If we get the dust from you, then everyone remains anonymous."_ _

__Weiss considered it._ _

__"Promise me the target isn't me or my team and you've got yourselves a deal."_ _

__"Deal."_ _

__Sun stuck out his hand and Weiss shook it warily._ _

__"Just find out who's been pestering me, and I'll give you some dust."_ _

__Sun and Neptune nodded eagerly as Weiss left their office._ _

__"What now?" Sun asked his blue haired friend._ _

__"Now, we go stake out team RWBY's dorm."_ _

__"But how do we do that without appearing suspicious? I mean, it's a girls' dorm."_ _

__"Maybe team JNPR can help."_ _

__"Good call. Let's go!"_ _

__Five minutes later the duo stood in the hall between JNPR and RWBY's rooms._ _

__"Okay, let's look over our list of suspects," Neptune said. "We know that the suspect must have a way of getting into RWBY's room, which limits our list to Ruby, Blake, Yang, and you."_ _

__"Why me?"_ _

__Cause you can climb the tree outside."_ _

__"So can everyone else."_ _

__"Drat, you're right. We're back to square one…"_ _

__"Okay, next question," Sun picked up, "Who calls her Ice Queen? She said the note referred to her as that."_ _

__"Umm, everyone except me and Jaune."_ _

__Sun groaned and slumped against the wall. This was harder than either of them had thought, and so far, they had gotten nowhere._ _

__"Hiya guys!" called a cheery voice from down the hall._ _

__Sun and Neptune looked up and saw Ruby skipping over to them._ _

__"Hey Ruby."_ _

__"Are you guys looking for Blake?" She asked innocently._ _

__"Nah. We're here on detective work."_ _

__"Ooh! Can I help?"_ _

__Neptune thought it over for a minute. This could be the perfect chance to investigate the crime scene._ _

__"You mind if we asked you some questions?" He asked the girl._ _

__"Not at all," she replied. "You want to come in?"_ _

__Neptune nodded and the three of them entered the room._ _

__Not much had changed since the last time they were in here. The only difference was the fake snow all over one of the bottom bunks, apparently Weiss'._ _

__"What's with the fake snow?" He asked casually._ _

__Ruby looked over._ _

__"Not sure really," the young girl replied. "Every couple days it just shows up, accompanied with a bunch of paper snowflakes. I think it's cute, but Weiss hates it."_ _

__"Do you know who puts them there?"_ _

__"No, but Yang seems to find it all hilarious."_ _

__Neptune looked pensive, and Sun decided they had gotten all they could out of the little reaper._ _

__"Do you know where Yang is now?"_ _

__"Not for certain, but I think she said something about training with Blake today."_ _

__"Okay. Thank you for your time."_ _

__"Weren't you going to ask me questions for you investigation?"_ _

__Sun smiled._ _

__"We already did."_ _

__Before Ruby could ask for clarification, the duo had left.  
_________________________________________ _

__Agents Vasilias and Wukong entered the main gym. Glancing around, they soon spotted their friends. Cautiously, they weaved through all the other dueling students as they made their way over to the pair._ _

__"Hey guys," Sun greeted._ _

__Yang paused mid strike and glanced over._ _

__"Oh, hey guys," she said, dropping her fighting stance. "What brings you here?"_ _

__"We're looking for you two actually."_ _

__"Oh?" Blake raised her eyebrows in question._ _

__"We need your help on a case." Neptune explained. "Our investigations have led us to you and I was hoping you wouldn't mind answering some questions."_ _

__"You have no proof!" Yang exclaimed. "He made me do it! She started it! I had no control! I was framed!"_ _

__The other three just looked at her._ _

__"Yang, you don't even know what we're talking about."_ _

__Yang looked down sheepishly._ _

__"Sorry," she muttered._ _

__"Anyway, we were wondering if you two know anyone who has it out for Weiss."_ _

__"What's happened to her?" Blake asked._ _

__"Nothing serious, someone just decided to pull a small prank on her and she's getting pretty ticked."_ _

__"This is about the snowflake thing, isn't it?" Yang asked._ _

__Sun nodded._ _

__"Do either of you know who it is?"_ _

__"Nope."_ _

__"It usually occurs during class time," Blake said. "It's there when we get back, and whoever it is, they're long gone."_ _

__"And how frequently does it happen?"_ _

__"Pretty much every day now." Yang said. "Frankly, I'm surprised Weiss hasn't frozen us all in place trying figure out who it is."_ _

__"Hmmm…"_ _

__Sun stroked his imaginary beard as he processed the new information. There may yet be a way to solve this case._ _

__"Thank you for your time, ladies."_ _

__"Good luck with your case." Yang said, as Blake just waved after them._ _

__The detectives waved goodbye and left them to their training._ _

__"What the plan Agent W?" asked Neptune._ _

__"I'll explain in the way. By this time tomorrow, we will have our man."  
_________________________________________ _

__The next day, the detectives waited until Team RWBY left for class before climbing in their window. From there, they sat back to wait._ _

__Not too long afterwards, they heard a rustling from outside._ _

__Taking positions on either side of the window, they leapt out and tackled the intruder... and fell in a heap on the ground many feet below the window._ _

__"Note to self: Next time we're on a case, wait for the perpetrator to enter the building before tackling," Neptune moaned._ _

__"No kidding," Sun growled back._ _

__The third person just groaned in discomfort, obviously not pleased with falling from a window and being crushed by a couple hunters in training._ _

__"Now then, time to see who has been terrorizing Weiss!"_ _

__They reached down and hauled up their landing pad._ _

__It was a scruffy looking man with shaggy black hair and with a maroon cape, not dissimilar to Ruby's red one._ _

__"Who are you?" Sun asked._ _

__"I should be asking you the same thing," he asked. "After all, you're the ones who tackled me out a window."_ _

__Neptune pulled out his badge and held it up to the man, who at this point had his hands tied behind his back by Sun._ _

__"We're Junior Detectives and we are investigating the case of the snowflakes that keep appearing around Miss Schnee's bed. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"_ _

__"Of course I would." The man laughed. "I'm the one who put them there."_ _

__"But…why? And again, who are you?"_ _

__"Name's Qrow. Ruby and Yang know who I am." The man revealed. "And why? Her sister's no fun to tease, so I thought I'd try the younger one."_ _

__"Ookay…" Sun said._ _

__"Anyway, can I go now?" Qrow asked. "I'm technically supposed to be on a mission at the moment."_ _

__Neptune waved him off and dragged his partner back into the building._ _

__Case closed.  
_________________________________________ _

__Later that afternoon, Sun and Neptune met up with Weiss in their office. The rest of her team had tagged along, genuinely curious as to who had left behind the flakes._ _

__"So, we managed to find out who it was, but we were not able to detain him," Neptune said._ _

__"Well, who was it?" Weiss demanded._ _

__"Some scruffy guy named Qrow," Sun replied. "Said he knew Yang and Ruby."_ _

__"Uncle Qrow?!" came the exasperated shouts of the sisters. "Why would he do this to Weiss?"_ _

__Neptune just shrugged._ _

__"He said something about her sister not being fun to mess with."_ _

__Weiss just sighed. It figured he was a relative to those two. But still, isn't that kind of weird; to sneak into a student's room just to annoy to younger sibling of your co-worker?_ _

__Weiss shuddered involuntarily. She'd have to call Winter later and get a restraining order put on him._ _

__"And what about our payment?" Sun asked._ _

__"I will have it delivered to this 'office' shortly," she promised. "You held up your end of the deal, and I'll hold up mine."_ _

__"Wait, you paid these guys to find out?" Yang asked. "As in money?"_ _

__"Well, I didn't trust myself to not freeze someone if I found out myself, and no, I'm not giving them money."_ _

__"So what are you giving them?" Blake asked._ _

__"It has nothing to do with any of you. I made sure of that before we made our deal." Weiss said. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go enjoy a snowflake free room."_ _

__Yang shrugged, as she and the rest of her team followed the heiress out of the 'office.'_ _

__Sun leaned back in his chair and sighed contentedly._ _

__Just another day in the life of a Junior Detective._ _


End file.
